matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spacecase916
Refs Hi, thanks for your edits. Love the references (aren't enough in the wiki yet), but here are a couple of things: * Rather than quoting the film title, directors, studio & year, it would be great if you quoted and just linked to the film and specific scene, something like this:"The Architect", The Matrix Reloaded That way, people can find exactly where you're talking about (including citing the credits if necessary). No need for the directors, studio or year, as it's not an academic reference, and that stuff is assumed and very easy to look up on a wiki about the films. * It's a good idea to add a new "Sources" section to the bottom of each article for any article that you're putting ref tags in: it makes it easier to find the references in bigger articles, and separates them from other end of article stuff. (Wikipedia's section order guidance seems pretty sensible if there's more than one end-matter section). * Ref tag "name=" parameters should ideally be 'human-readable' as well rather than just using numbers (e.g. name="reloaded-the architect" rather than name=":0") – it makes it easier for editors to figure out what you're citing without having to check back through the article to see which number refers to what (also makes it easier if the ref tags get put in a different order in a later edit). That said, appreciate your edits, and this stuff isn't set in stone yet, so let me know what you think. Keep up the good work. :) Cheers. --xensyriaT 11:12, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Sources Reply Hey, what do you mean by "makes things seemless"? As for the scenes, at the moment check out Scene Index of The Matrix Reloaded: most haven't been created: feel free to create them if you want to, but it's ok to redlink to the scenes for now. Maybe we could work on a template to cite scenes more easily? For the reference names: are you using the visual editor? If so, don't worry about it: it's just easier in wikicode if you give the references a meaningful name. Also, feel free to reply here, rather than splitting the conversation between two talk pages :) --xensyriaT 11:50, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I dont know if youll see this. "Make them seemelss" just meant why is it not worthwhile to academically cite the movies or other sources in MLA or whichever? So just to clarify: in references I am encouraged to just link pages? and if the page doesnt exist i may leave it red (ugh lol) Thank you for linking the scene index, i found that last night (it took forever it was really hard to find) I want to make scene indexes for the other two movies. because ill be citing from them anyway! thank you for your time and patience! Spacecase916 (talk) 20:00, October 19, 2018 (UTC) : Hey :) I've made all index pages (now named The Matrix/Scene index, The Matrix Reloaded/Scene index & The Matrix Revolutions/Scene index) with stub articles for each scene. (Watch out that some of them have "(scene)" in the article title, e.g. The Architect (scene).) : I've moved a lot of the text that you've added to separate articles too (e.g. System Freeze/Text & Bits and Pieces of Information/Text) – the idea is that each article gives an overview of the subject, and we can have separate pages that go into more detail if necessary. : Also glad you've found the Comics, hope you're enjoying them! Your summary of Farewell Performance was really well written! But check out Matrix Wiki:Manual of Style and Wikipedia's "How to write a plot summary": the aim is not to tell the story (people can read the comics or watch the films if they want that), but to give an overview and summarise what happened for our readers. : One last thing for now, and I don't want to put you off, but do you do image editing at all? The best thing for an article is to use a cropped version of just the bit of the picture that relates to the subject, separating it out so that it's no more than one panel at a time if it's a comic page, and normally removing any text/speech caption. : Keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 13:24, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! and thank you for your words again! And wow!!!!! all the scenes!! that was going to take me so long to do thank you so much! i am excited! About the summaries: I understand. I hope to be bale to include the entire story in text on a linked page. It was so hard to find the comics I want them to be available to everyone. And finally, I have questions about the pictures. So even when cropped we have to remove the text? Why? Is it a copyright problem? I noticed that the Dejavu had all the comic pages in the gallery. If that is allowed amy I upload all the comic pages to a gallery? thanks again--Spacecase916 (talk) 03:41, October 22, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, absolutely, that sounds a great idea. Might be worth thinking about the best way to go about it though. Have you used templates and wikicode before? I had a go a while back with Deja Vu (even created a separate Comic: namespace – check it out and Template:Comic), but iirc it took me waay to long to upload the pages, so I gave up. If you're willing to upload the pics, but are struggling using wikicode & templates then give me a shout and I'll see if I can make the pages. Let me know what you think. : As for removing text from comics, it's not a copyright issue, but more about trying to get a picture of just the subject that's being talked about – like if it was a photo in real life, you wouldn't see a speech bubble, you know? Sometimes it can look alright, other times I have to admit it looks pretty awful, but then so does using the whole comic page imo. The best thing would be if we talked to the original comic artists, and see whether any of them could provide the pre-typeset versions of the pages. --xensyriaT 22:28, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi!just letting you know that i read your message. im excited for uploading the omic book pages. i see what you mean about it being difficult. is the only way through code? im going to explore the pages more. this is my first wiki ever. so its all new to me. thank you for being so helpful and being another voice. it gets lonely talking about the matrix in the real world. not too many people want to talk about it. are there any other online communities? ill be asking questions much later for sure. right now im going to chisel away at the scene indexes. much care! --Spacecase916 (talk) 21:52, October 24, 2018 (UTC) : Hi, just got your message (thing have been busy over here!) Wiki code isn't too difficult when you get the hang of it, happy to walk you through it if you want. As for other places, probably worth signing up to Reddit and subscribing to /r/Matrix: there are always people there willing to discuss any interesting new articles, lesser known stuff, or theories about the Matrix there. There's also the Matrix Fans website, which is still going, though the forums aren't anywhere near as busy any more. Am going to check out this wiki's recent edits in a bit! :) Cheers. --xensyriaT 13:40, November 5, 2018 (UTC)